<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tonight @ 11 by heeseungsapple</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962716">Tonight @ 11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple'>heeseungsapple</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breeding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Sexual Harassment, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeseungsapple/pseuds/heeseungsapple</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Beomgyu is an intern at the broadcasting station that you work at – he has a big crush on you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Beomgyu/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tonight @ 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“…and we’ll have more, tonight at 11,” you finish your line, looking at the camera with a smile. A cameraman claps a few seconds after you stop speaking, signaling to everyone in the room that it’s okay to act normally and speak amongst themselves.</p><p>You exhale in response to the familiar sound, feeling happy that you were able to get through part of the broadcast without messing up too much. Your fellow reporter, Cho Kyuhyun, feels similarly. He gives you a couple of “comforting” light pats on the back, smoothing his hand on you during some of them.</p><p>“…nice job, _ _ _ _ _. You stuttered only <i>twice</i> this time,” Kyuhyun smiles at you, teasing you for your average performance. The room can hear Kyuhyun’s back-handed compliment towards you, and they chuckle in jest – you were known for being nervous on air amongst your coworkers. Luckily, most people at your job find this trait of yours endearing.</p><p>You thank the senior broadcaster for his “compliment”, smiling sweetly at him. After seeing your face, Kyuhyun looks down at his wedding ring, slightly conflicted that he’s left it on. </p><p>Kyuhyun is attracted to you – perhaps it’s a side effect of working alongside someone so often, but whatever the cause was, Kyuhyun always felt butterflies reporting the news beside you. </p><p>However, when it comes down to it, Kyuhyun can’t have you. Cheating on his wife with a fellow reporter would undoubtedly ruin his life if anyone found out. He figures that even if he were single, you and he wouldn’t work out anyway, since you’re “too different”… or at least that’s what he tells himself.</p><p>As you’re smiling at Kyuhyun, another man is watching you from a few feet away, furrowing his eyebrows. Choi Beomgyu, a young intern for the broadcasting station you work at, is staring at you. He switches his gaze from you back to the senior broadcaster, wondering if you’re attracted to him.</p><p>
  <i>She always smiles so much at him… even after he touches her. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Does she like him?</i>
</p><p>While Beomgyu is analyzing your behavior, a voice snaps him back to reality.</p><p>“…he’s not very nice to her, right Beomgyu?”</p><p>Beomgyu’s face reddens upon hearing the words from a fellow intern, Choi Yeonjun. </p><p>“<i>What?</i>” Beomgyu replies, trying to seem as if he wasn’t paying attention to you. He fidgets with his water bottle, resting it on the floor after lightly twirling it a few times.</p><p>“Ah, I thought you were looking at Mr. Cho and Ms. _ _ _ _ _, so I figured I’d make some conversation,” Yeonjun comments to the younger man. </p><p>Beomgyu nods in acknowledgment at the man, feeling anxious that he’s been caught staring at you.</p><p>“…Oh. It just seems like normal workplace stuff to me…” Beomgyu trails off. He looks away from the scene, pulling out his phone so he can distract himself from his emotions.</p><p>Beomgyu was horrible at keeping his eyes off of you… and most people noticed this. Whenever you delivered your segments, Beomgyu’s eyes were glued to every feature of your face… and his ears eagerly hung onto every word you repeated off of the teleprompter. </p><p>One of the female interns had a crush on Beomgyu a month ago but quickly lost the crush upon realizing his affection lied somewhere else. Even your coworker, Cho Kyuhyun, also caught onto Beomgyu’s infatuation with you early on… and he couldn’t blame the younger man. If Kyuhyun wasn’t married, he would try to sleep with you. </p><p>Because of this, Kyuhyun views Beomgyu as a kindred spirit.</p><p>You lean back in your chair, feeling your throat becoming dry. You nonchalantly comment to Kyuhyun that you’d kill for a refreshing drink right now.</p><p>Kyuhyun agrees with you, smirking at your hyperbole. He then looks a few feet away, glancing at the young intern who is aimlessly scrolling on his phone. Since Kyuhyun couldn’t have you, he might as well help out someone who could…</p><p>“<i>Choi Beomgyu</i>, could you come over here?”</p><p>Beomgyu looks up from his phone and bows at the man, immediately recognizing the senior’s voice. He walks towards where you and Kyuhyun are situated, his heart racing a mile a minute.</p><p>“Could you get me and Ms. _ _ _ _ _ some drinks? We’re both thirsty,” Kyuhyun requests, smirking at the younger man as he begs the question.</p><p>Beomgyu nods to the man eagerly, realizing that this is a chance to make you notice him. He bows to both you and the older man, his nerves disallowing him from making eye contact with you.</p><p>Kyuhyun notices the younger man’s nervousness, feeling pity towards him. As Beomgyu heads towards the break room to get beverages for the two of you, Kyuhyun covertly follows him in hopes of giving Beomgyu a few pointers.</p><p>Beomgyu doesn’t notice the man trailing in his footsteps – he’s more concentrated on the fact that he’s going to hand over a drink to you in a couple of minutes. He wants to make sure that he makes a positive and lasting impression on you in that short window of time.</p><p>The younger man steps into the break room, his eyes scanning cupboards for some glass cups to fill. The older man enters the room a few seconds behind him; however, Beomgyu still isn’t aware of Kyuhyun’s arrival.</p><p>As Beomgyu is searching, Kyuhyun stands near the younger man, clearing his throat such that Beomgyu will acknowledge his presence. </p><p>Beomgyu turns towards the source of the noise, seeing your newscaster partner, Kyuhyun. The younger man wonders if he’s taking too long with the task Kyuhyun gave him (even though it hasn’t even been five minutes since he’s started). </p><p>“…Mr. Cho, I’m sorry if I’m being too slow,” Beomgyu apologizes, secretly hoping that Kyuhyun won’t get drinks for you instead.</p><p>Kyuhyun chuckles at the younger man, feeling burdened by his politeness.</p><p>“…there’s no need to apologize, Beomgyu.”</p><p>Beomgyu apologizes for apologizing, earning an eye roll from the older man. </p><p>The intern isn’t sure of how to proceed when Kyuhyun’s in the room – he doesn’t know if he should continue the conversation or pretend that Kyuhyun isn’t there. Kyuhyun catches wind of this, offering some direction to Beomgyu.</p><p> “…don’t mind me, continue with what you were doing,” Kyuhyun mentions to the younger man, walking slowly around the break room. Kyuhyun pretends to look at the snacks in some of the cupboards while Beomgyu makes some refreshments for you and Kyuhyun.</p><p>The sound in the break room is quiet – the only thing that can be heard is the pouring of liquid into glass. This environment makes both Beomgyu and Kyuhyun feel uncomfortable.</p><p>“…you know, you remind me of myself when I was your age,” Kyuhyun comments to the younger man, breaking the silence in the room.</p><p>Beomgyu bows towards the senior newscaster upon hearing the comment, giving a respectful “Thank you, Mr. Cho,” to the man. He hopes that Kyuhyun will go away such that he can focus on fulfilling the task given; however, Kyuhyun doesn’t.</p><p>Beomgyu finishes filling up one cup, and Kyuhyun subsequently grabs it for himself.</p><p>“…I’ll take this,” Kyuhyun smiles. Beomgyu nods at the older man thereafter, more focused on filling the second cup neatly.</p><p>
  <i>I hope she likes this.</i>
</p><p>As Beomgyu finishes filling the second cup, he immediately holds it such that Kyuhyun can’t grab it. The senior newscaster notices this, which causes him to smirk for a second.</p><p>“Ah, have you finished?”</p><p>Beomgyu nods again to the man, telling him, “Mr. Cho, I’m going to give this to Ms. _ _ _ _ _ now,” subtly expressing as much “dominance” as he can over the senior broadcaster. </p><p>Kyuhyun nods, understanding Beomgyu’s position. </p><p>The two men walk out of the break room, side by side. As they walk through the hallway to return to the set, Kyuhyun states something cryptically.</p><p>“…y’know kid, sometimes you just have to be bold. That’s how you get people to like you.”</p><p>Beomgyu thinks that Kyuhyun’s behavior is strange, but doesn’t give it much thought.</p><p>Eventually, the two men see you on the set. You glance for a second at Beomgyu while he’s a few feet away, causing him to blush. Subsequently, Kyuhyun and Beomgyu walk closer to you such that they are in proximity, with the intern giving a bow to you as he comes face to face with you.</p><p>“H-Here, you go, Ms. _ _ _ _ _,” Beomgyu states, his voice wavering.</p><p>Beomgyu feels a rough pat on his back as he hands over your drink to you. The force of the shove causes Beomgyu to spill the liquid on your clothing.</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>“I’m so sorry!”</b>
  </i>
</p><p>Beomgyu looks at your body in shock, feeling faint at the liquid slowly seeping through your pastel pink dress. In his mind, there was no way you were going to like him… not after he did this to you.</p><p>You look at the intern, noting that his lips are a pale white color.</p><p>“A-Ah, don’t worry. Accidents happen all the time,” you state towards the man, wanting to make him feel better. Beomgyu’s expression doesn’t soften, still stressed out at the fact that he’s ruined your outfit.</p><p>“I-I can get napkins,” Beomgyu states to you, demonstrably flustered. He starts to turn towards the break room; however, a hand rests on his shoulder, forcing the intern to stop in his tracks.</p><p>“That won’t do, Choi Beomgyu. Why don’t you help Ms. _ _ _ _ _ get a change of clothes instead?” Kyuhyun suggests to the younger man.</p><p>Beomgyu, still flustered, looks at Kyuhyun with widened eyes. He nods to the older man, fully understanding that this is an opportunity to get closer to you.</p><p>Luckily for Beomgyu, you do need someone to help you change, so you nod at the intern, giving him a sweet smile as you beckon him to follow your lead.</p><p>Beomgyu walks behind you to go to your dressing room, feeling butterflies in his stomach. His eyes travel up your legs, starting from the soles of your beige pumps up to your ass. The young man’s throat gets dry, recalling how at home he’d pause the television whenever you’d turn to get a better view of your body.</p><p>He snaps out of his thinking once he hears the door to your dressing room unlocking. You open the door, letting Beomgyu and yourself in, and then promptly lock the door.</p><p>“<i>Welcome to my dressing room</i>,” you smile sweetly at the man. Beomgyu gives you a dazed reaction, nodding in acknowledgment to your greeting.</p><p>The two of you were in a dressing room… alone… with the door locked. This doesn’t escape Beomgyu.</p><p>“I’m sorry for messing up your dress…” Beomgyu apologizes, bowing towards you as his voice trails off. You can sense Beomgyu’s regret from his voice…</p><p>“No- really, everything’s okay. No need to apologize,” you amicably state to the man, giving him a friendly smile. </p><p>Beomgyu feels like you’re acting disingenuously – after all, he did ruin your outfit, so he senses that he has to establish his case more such that you won’t think of him badly.</p><p>“I just feel so stupid because…” Beomgyu pauses. You look at the man, about to protest at him for calling himself stupid, but he interjects.</p><p>“…y-you’re my favorite newscaster… I always watch your segments at home,” Beomgyu continues, looking at your decollete for a split second. You don’t catch Beomgyu’s glance at your body, naively oblivious to the man’s attraction towards you.</p><p>“No, no, no… don’t feel that way. You’re really sweet… thank you Beomgyu,” you saccharinely comfort the man. Beomgyu looks up at your eyes, basking in the warmth of them.</p><p>Feeling acknowledged by his crush by name feels exhilarating.. and his name coming from your mouth just feels so right. Beomgyu feels flush at your kindness, wondering if you act like this to everybody.</p><p>“I-It’s all my pleasure,” Beomgyu stutters, trying to gain your favorability. You smile at the man, your heart warming at the fact that you have such a dedicated fan.</p><p>You subsequently walk towards a clothing rack, picking up a black dress to change into. Beomgyu stares at your hand touching the clothing, recognizing the dress you’re picking up – it’s one of his favorites to see you in. You then walk behind a room divider.</p><p>“Beomgyu, could you help unzip my dress?” you call from behind the screen. The intern wastes no time in making his way to you, his mind going blank at the fantasy situation turned reality.</p><p>“O-Of course.”</p><p>He walks behind the screen, your back facing him. You’re angling your head down such that Beomgyu can easily fulfill the task.</p><p>Beomgyu rests his hand on the zipper of your dress, his hand slightly shaking as he feels the metal in his hand.</p><p>“Usually, someone else helps me zip my dress,” you state offhandedly to the man, chuckling nervously.</p><p>Beomgyu’s heart pangs with jealousy upon hearing your statement. He wonders who’s lucky enough to be the person who’s in proximity to you regularly… and if it’s a man. Beomgyu fakes struggling with the zipper for a few seconds, wondering if he should make a move towards you.</p><p>
  <i>I’ll never have a chance to be this close to her again.</i>
</p><p>“Is everything okay?” you ask the man, feeling Beomgyu tug at the zipper. You think that the zipper is jammed… until you feel Beomgyu’s hands roam over your body.</p><p>“…I’m just adjusting something,” Beomgyu states huskily.</p><p>Beomgyu continues to grasp at your breasts and thighs, his pulse progressively quickening with each touch.</p><p>“Beom-” you say breathily, trying to comprehend what’s happening to you. Beomgyu’s hands are greedily touching your body, squishing and fondling parts of you he’s had wet dreams about. His pants become taut due to his growing erection, draining the blood from the upper half of his body.</p><p>He starts to gingerly kiss your neck, giving quick pecks along the skin. He notices that your body is frozen in place as he’s touching and kissing you.</p><p>“…please don’t be scared of me,” Beomgyu whispers into your ear. You look dazed at the wall upon hearing his voice, rendered in a state of shock over the situation.</p><p>“I just want to take care of you,” Beomgyu continues. </p><p>The hunger in his voice combined with the warmth of his touch was making you wet. He continues to kiss your neck and grab at your body, hoping that each peck and grasp will subliminally entice you.</p><p>You become progressively hotter and wetter, feeling as though you can’t take Beomgyu’s teasing anymore. Your hand moves behind your body, feeling for Beomgyu’s cock. </p><p>Your palm comes across something hard, and you start fondling it through the fabric. His breathing becomes heavier when you concentrate your fingers on the frenulum of his cock.</p><p>“…it always gets like this when I think of you…” Beomgyu breathily states as you touch him through his pants. You can feel yourself becoming more aroused due to Beomgyu’s admission.</p><p>You turn around, get onto your knees, and then proceed to unbuckle the man’s belt. Beomgyu is looking at you with a reddened and aroused face, almost in disbelief that you’re doing this. You pull down Beomgyu’s pants and boxers, your legs feeling like jelly upon seeing how aroused Beomgyu is.</p><p>He was so <i>big</i>. The tip of his cock was a tart red from the increased blood flow. You hold the base of Beomgyu’s cock in your hand, feeling the weight of the flesh in your hand. You start to move your hand up and down the shaft of Beomgyu’s cock, the sensation of your hand sending shockwaves up his spine.</p><p>“…ah-,” Beomgyu softly moans, tensing his pelvis upwards so you palm more of his cock.</p><p>He looks down at you, now licking the tip of his cock. Pre-cum leaks as he watches you take his cock from the perverted POV he’d previously only be able to imagine about.</p><p>“…I-I always mute the television and jerk off to you,” Beomgyu confesses softly.</p><p>You take more of Beomgyu’s length into your mouth, the action producing perverse noises through the room. You rotate your hand around the base of Beomgyu’s cock while moving your mouth up and down the tip, causing Beomgyu’s breathing to become irregular.</p><p>A cameraman gives a few knocks on your dressing room door, causing Beomgyu to look towards the direction of the noise in panic.</p><p>“Ms. _ _ _ _ _, is everything okay? We’ll be on air soon,” the voice from outside the room notifies you.</p><p>You take your mouth off of Beomgyu’s cock, still holding the base of it in your hand.</p><p>“…I’ll be out… give me a minute,” you state breathily to the man at the door, sucking naughtily on Beomgyu’s tip after you complete the sentence. </p><p>The cameraman gives you an okay and leaves the premises.</p><p>“…please stay for longer than a minute…” Beomgyu softly groans, holding your hair gingerly. You don’t respond, electing to please Beomgyu more.</p><p>“-f-fuck…” Beomgyu curses, feeling his balls tense with cum.</p><p>You take your mouth off of Beomgyu’s cock, gasping for a few breaths. You stand up to kiss Beomgyu, and he obliges, sticking his tongue where his cock originally was. As the two of you are kissing, Beomgyu hikes up your dress, allowing him to see your lingerie beneath. He loops his fingers through the sides of your lingerie, pulling the thin cloth down.</p><p>“I-I know you don’t have much time, but I need you,” Beomgyu states in between kisses.</p><p>He turns you around such that your ass is facing his cock, quickly positioning his cock between your thighs. You can feel just how big Beomgyu is once he jabs his cock into your pussy.</p><p>“Fuck!” Beomgyu exclaims as he thrusts his cock into you. You can hear his panicked moans as he tries to derive as much pleasure as he can in a short amount of time.</p><p>The sound of haphazard thumping and moaning fills the room. If anyone was within a few feet of your dressing room, they surely would understand what’s happening; however, you and Beomgyu are too horny to care.</p><p>You push your thighs closer together so you can feel as close as you can to the man. Beomgyu can sense you doing this, driving him into a state of ecstasy.</p><p>“I-If you do that, you get a lot tighter and…” Beomgyu mutters, wincing from the pleasure.</p><p>Beomgyu continues to buck his hips into you, holding onto your breast and hip for more stability. He looks at you with a half-lidded stare, his mind going blank with pleasure.</p><p>He starts to fuck into you more forcefully, trying to alleviate the emotions he’s carried towards you since he first saw you. He can’t hold back his pleasured moans.</p><p>“…haa…”</p><p>“…no- oh… it’s too much!”</p><p>“…you’re going to be-”</p><p>“…ah! Be mine!”</p><p>“Be fucking mine!”</p><p>Beomgyu gives one final jab to your pussy with his cock, tensing his hips upwards such that all of his cum is taken by you. You hold onto a nearby wall, feeling his seed spread inside you. </p><p>You try to catch your breath as Beomgyu looks at you, overwhelmed due to what has just happened. </p><p>“I-I’m so sorry… please don’t hate me. I-I’ll get you ready,” Beomgyu stutters, giving you a loving caress on your shoulder.</p><p>Meanwhile, on set, Kyuhyun presents your portion of the news, visibly smirking.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>